


Adrien gets his wisdom teeth removed AU

by Ladynodrinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets his wisdom teeth removed, Adrien is a cute drugged mess, Alya and Nino shipt it, Cursing in last chapter, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Is Not Impressed, Marinette gets her teeth removed as well, Marinette is the cutest girl in class, Marriage, Nino films it, Running daddy joke, The class loves it, Tom and Sabine ship it, Why can't I spell tags, Wisdom Teeth, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynodrinette/pseuds/Ladynodrinette
Summary: Nino planning to film Adrien’s wisdom tooth removal was supposed to be funny, besides revealing his identity nothing could possibly go wrong, so he made sure not to have his ring or Plagg anywhere near him at the time. Watching it in class didn’t seem like it could possibly go wrong either. Trusting his friend, he didn’t even watch the video before they played it in class, when he realised, he might have kept his expectations a bit too high.





	1. Adrien gets his wisdom teeth removed

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from my tumblr so if you can check it out, my username is the same ^^

Nino planning to film Adrien’s wisdom tooth removal was supposed to be funny, besides revealing his identity nothing could possibly go wrong, so he made sure not to have his ring or Plagg anywhere near him at the time. Watching it in class didn’t seem like it could possibly go wrong either. Trusting his friend, he didn’t even watch the video before they played it in class, when he realised, he might have kept his expectations a bit too high.

What Nino didn’t tell him beforehand was that Alya had some ideas on what to ask Adrien in the doctor’s office while the medicine had an effect on him, had he known that, maybe he would have gone through the list, erased some of the questions, possibly most of them.

It all began to when the video cut into Nino entering the doctor’s office with Adrien lying on the doctor’s chair with his eyes half-open. “Adrien, how you feelin’?”

“Look is ma favourite bro, Nino,” Adrien grinned, his eyes still closed, and placed his hands in front of him to invite Nino into a hug, “I love you, bro.” The class giggled at Adrien’s antics, he seemed to be the sweetest boy even when he had no control in what he was saying.

“I love you too man,” Nino tried to say as quietly as possible, but Alya did hear it and make fun of it right away, curse her paparazzi instincts.

“Where is my father?” Adrien asked, his language slurred so much that Nino added captions to the video.

“He didn’t come,” Nino said sadly, hoping Adrien would switch the topic soon. Adrien opened his eyes: “Then I guess I’ll call you daddy.”

Nino coughed awkwardly and Adrien heard somebody choking up behind him, but he was to busy burying his face in his arms in embarrassment.

And it would have been fine if the moment ended there but drugged-Adrien apparently has a mind of his own: “Wait I can’t, Alya probably already calls you that”, he said with the cheekiest of grins and the whole class laughed as some not-so-subtle whispers of anger from Alya to Nino could be heard.

As Nino’s previous coughing in the video got replaced by coughing much louder in sound, Marinette choked on her breath again, not believing the words coming out of her sweet Adrien’s mouth. Golden child said what now?

Adrien was now crouching on the doctor’s chair mumbling some nonsense when Nino was trying to think of what to ask him. Somehow he wanted to redirect the attention from his own girlfriend to a specific blue-haired girl but didn’t know how to do so without making it obvious to the entire class (not that everyone new a question about Marinette was gonna pop up sooner or later).

Adrien kept mumbling words which couldn't be understood while Nino and the nurse were trying to get him to lie down. When Adrien finally listened and got himself seated, he mumbled: “Who let you film this? Did you ask my lawyer for permission?”

“You let me film this, idiot,” video-Nino said and Adrien grinned and mumbled something that sounded like: “Oh right” while the class laughed along.

Suddenly Adrien jumped off the chair, lifting his fist up in the air and yelled: “I need to go and save the akuma!”, however, his feet were quick to betray him when he almost fell down only to be caught by Nino.

Nino giggled along with Adrien’s antics when he asked: “And how do you plan on doing that?” At this point the whole ‘daddy’ situation was forgotten in Adrien’s mind, as a cold sweat tickled along his back, worried into what video-Adrien could possibly say.

“Duh, by charming Ladybug,” he said and the class completely lost it at that point and Adrien didn’t care about the teasing that was gonna follow up after the video, relieved he didn’t say anything stupid in a revealing-his-secret-identity kind of way.

Even though he didn’t feel embarrassed, a certain girl was falling into her seat slowly, because of what Alya thought was jealousy and of what Marinette knew was far from being jealous.

There was however no time to freak out or to think deeply about it when the video conversation continued: “You like her?”

“Nino is an idiot!” Adrien screamed putting his hand up in the air. “I’m the idiot here,” Nino asked. Adrien was quick to follow up: “Well, duh, who doesn’t like Ladybug,” and for the first (and definitely not last time) Marinette was grateful that they dimmed the lights because of the blush that appeared on her face.

“What about other superheroes?” Nino asked twice trying to get the attention of a nonsense-mumbling-Adrien.

“Who?”

“I dunno, Chat, Carapace.”

The words “Chat is boring” quickly left Adrien’s mouth and Marinette frowned, “Carapace is cool and Volpina 2.0 is cool as well.”

“Much better than the original Volpina,” video-Adrien giggled cutely and Marinette forgot about his rude comment on her Chaton for a second.

“You know she has a name right?” Nino said and for reasons unexplainable to the class, Alya cooed as quietly as possible.

“Yeah I know, Arena Rouge,” he said and the class laughed again.

“What about Queen Bee,” Nino asked.

“Chloe’s okay,” Adrien mumbled and a proud 'A-ha’ could be heard from her but Adrien got up quickly opening his eyes, “actually no.”

The class was practically losing it at this point but the moment wasn’t over when Nino asked why and Adrien said: “Dude, she calls me freaking Adrikins,”

he placed one hand up in a finger-snapping position and began snapping as he said: “and that is utterly ridiculous.”

Chloe was muttering the same words as Adrien said seconds ago and Sabrina comforted her as Marinette couldn’t help but love Adrien a little bit more.

“What about other girls from the class,” Nino said as video-Adrien fell back into his seat again.

“What about them,” the subtitles on the video said, and thank God Nino put those in 'cause even Adrien couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“I dunno, who’s the cutest girl in class?”

“How do you know I’m not gay,” video-Adrien said and a couple of quiet gasps could be heard in the class.

“Sorry then, who’s the cutest dude?” Nino said.

Suddenly, video Adrien fell into a laughing fit and pointed to Nino: “Ha! I’m not gay! Boi pranked” and freaking dabbed. Adrien cringed with his entire body and hoped the video would end soon.

“Can you move the camera?” Adrien asked when he stopped laughing.

“Why?”

“Because I need to scratch my nose and I can’t do it on camera because I’m a model,” drugged-Adrien said putting emphasis on the word 'model’.

Then, the camera turned to the wall and the clip was cut and Adrien was on the screen again.

“Who did you say again?”

“Why are you asking me a thousand times,” video-Adrien whined and real-time-Adrien hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself again.

“Just answer it already”

“Marinette,” he mumbled so quietly that Marinette wanted to hear it again just to be sure.

“Who?”

“Ohmygod its Marinette Nino stop being annoying,” Adrien wanted to kick Nino’s ass and glared at him angrily while his best friend kept laughing.

Marinette was left speechless, her mouth slightly opened and eyes widened as Alya tapped her cheek lightly to get her out of that state. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

“You think Mari’s a cutie pie huh” video-Nino teased and Adrien turned away from the camera nodding.

Nino kept walking around Adrien while he kept turning away from the camera again and again. “Why do you think she’s cute?”

“Who doesn’t think she’s cute?” video-Adrien finally stopped turning his head away from the camera and stopped to stare at his seat while real Adrien tried to hide himself under his desk.

Video-Adrien sighed dreamily and looked up and said: “Pigtails and freckles. Adorable.”

Marinette didn’t know how she wasn’t screaming and Adrien wondered where did his feeling from Marinette suddenly come from, he wondered if he’d been ignoring them because of another pigtailed girl for a while.

“Oh and her eyes are the same colour as the sky, can I say gooooorg,” the class was filled with 'ooooh’ and whistling as the only two quiet people were Marinette and Adrien.

Video-Adrien wanted to say something when his driver entered and said it was time to go home and Adrien wanted the video not to end right now, not knowing how to face the class or well, Marinette.

The camera turned to Nino with Adrien in the background and Nino said: “Okay we have to stop rolling the camera, but what do you want to say to the class?”

Adrien spread his arms widely and said: “I love you thiiiiiiis much.”

The class was filled with 'awws’ and the screen turned black and Adrien didn’t know what he was supposed to do at this point.

He didn’t know that he would get his revenge a couple of months later when Marinette had her own wisdom teeth removed.


	2. Marinette gets her wisdom teeth removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets her wisdom teeth removed and Adrien gets his revenge, kind of?

Ever since Adrien's wisdom teeth removal video, it had become a tradition in the class for everyone to film their own, whether they tried to avoid it or not. And God did Marinette try. When her dentist told her to make an appointment to get her wisdom teeth removed, Marinette made sure not to say anything. When she made the appointment and went for another regular check-up, Marinette made sure not to say anything. She made sure to keep her mouth zipped in front of Nino and Alya, but it all failed when an akuma attack came and as she scrambled for an excuse she accidentally mentioned it.

She was sitting nervously in her chair waiting for Alya to press the play button and wondering what she could have possibly said. Knowing Alya was in the room with her, this video was bound to be 90% Adrien and 10% just plain embarrassment (not that the Adrien part wasn't gonna be embarrassing). She wondered what she could have possibly talked about, hoping and knowing her identity wasn't at stake (Alya would have talked about it before showing the whole class for sure), but she wondered if she'd mentioned the recent situation with Adrien at all. Ever since the video was shown in class, Adrien made sure to cut down all communication with Marinette to a bare minimum and as much as it made her sad, she didn't want him to know that.

There was, however, no more time to dwell about the situation as the video had started playing and Marinette was already embarrassed. The vide cut into from behind Marinette and for reasons unknown to pretty much everybody, Marinette's hands were up in the air and she was yelling 'Woo'. The class giggled and Marinette hoped the rest of the video didn't involve any speaking.

When Alya stood directly in front of Marinette, holding the camera, Marinette put her hands down and greeted her in a voice similar to one of a toddler said 'Hewwo'.

"Hey, how you feeling, Mari?"

Marinette reached out to hug her friend but before she managed to do so she slumped back with an adorable giggle. The whole class cooed and video-Marinette said: "Never better."

"We need to tank the doctors," she suddenly said.

"Why do you want to thank them?" Alya asked as if she knew her best friend was going to come up with a ridiculous response.

Marinette motioned for Alya to get closer and whispered: "They could have killed me but they didn't."

Both the Alya in the video and the one by her side laughed along with the class and Marinette too found her antics silly. Since she had no memory of what happened it felt like she was watching a stranger rather than herself.

"Why are you speaking like a baby?" Alya asked.

"Ur speaking like a baby," video Marinette said and put her tongue out.

A blond nurse came into the room, walking over to the counter on the side and asking: "How are you doing?"

Marinette stared at him in awe and smirking she said: "Oh, I'm feeling just fine," the childish voice completely gone.

When the nurse left with a bottle of some sort, Marinette abruptly turned around to Alya and said: "Isn't he so hot? He looks just like Adrien!"

And there it was, the embarrassment Marinette knew awaited her. A blush spread on her face and she didn't even hear the whole class 'Ooh'-ing as she stared at Adrien's back. Adrien had a little bit of a blush on himself, but he was flattered and a bit relieved since he thought his embarrassment was gone thanks to this.

"Is that why you think he's hot?" Alya asked and she knew she was adding fuel to the fire.

"Duh," video-Marinette responded and somehow Marinettelet out a squeak as her face somehow got redder. Adrien also felt his cheeks get warmer and he hoped the segment of the video where he was mentioned was over.

"Let's not talk about him anymore," video-Marinette suddenly said. Marinette's eyes widened as she stood up from her hands and Adrien's shoulders slumped as the class went quiet.

"Why not?"

"What kind of a guy calls a girl cute and stops talking to her for months?" Adrien's brows furrowed and he looked back to look at her but even though she could feel his glance she didn't look his way.

"Oh, sweetie he's embarrassed," video-Alya tried to comfort her but Marinette pushed her away.

"He's embarrassed?" her voice raised, "I'm the one that can't speak to him without going blg-djdl-uh" she said while putting out her tongue and changing her expressions a couple of times and the whole class laughed but Adrien still felt bad. He stopped talking to Marinette out of pure embarrassment but he had no idea he could hurt her that way or that she would notice at all.

Suddenly, a blush came onto video-Marinette's face and she said: "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?"

Video-Marinette's face fell into her hands and she mumbled and had it not been for Nino's captions appearing for the first time in the video, maybe the class wouldn't have understood it: "I accidentally called him hot stuff the other day."

 

The video cut into another scene, with the blond nurse at the counter, fumbling with something and Marinette speaking to him "Has anybody ever told you you look a lot like Adrien Agreste?"

The guy sighed and looked back at Marinette: "Yes, you, like 26 times."

The whole class giggled as the nurse left the room and Marinette leaned her head to the right and looked at Alya: "Do I have a thing for blonde hair?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Adrien and that guy," Marinette giggled adorably and Adrien blushed.

"That guy doesn't count since he looks like him. Who else?"

Video-Marinette blushed suddenly and looked away.

Unfortunately, Marinette knew where this was going. A certain, blonde-haired green-eyed superhero has been hanging out with her on her balcony at least once a month for the past few months and he's been both a comfort and a total distraction for Adrien. She'd been denying ever feeling anything for him but somehow knowing that she mentioned him while drugged and unaware made all her denial useless.

"OhmyGod Mari what aren't you telling me, girl, spill!"

"Chat Noir," Marinette mumbled quietly and blushed a little more. Adrien's shoulders raised in confidence and a smirk was on his face for the first time since the video started playing.

"Since when?!" Alya's high-pitched voice said and a couple of people covered their ears.

"I dunno, shut up," video-Marinette said and pushed Alya away.

"What's got you having a thing for him?"

"Well he is sexy," video-Marinette said and as the class yelled 'Ooh' she wished the Earth could swallow her whole, "but he's so annoying." Adrien knew exactly why she said that and he grinned and Nino teased him thinking he was grinning because Marinette was insulting Chat Noir.

"Why would you say that?"

"Puns," Marinette said frustrated and Adrien's grin grew even wider, "you can't tell him anything without him going:"

Marinette stood up, wobbly on her feet and placed her hand on her chest: "Me-OW."

"Or when he goes: 'Is it hot in here or is that just me?'" video-Marinette said and began taking off her jacket and Alya screamed: "Mari, no!" and the clip was cut there.

Another clip of Marinette sitting on the chair, hugging her knees started playing and Marinette was singing the theme song for the movie about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She then looked at Alya and said: "Do you want me to steal Nino's cap and stitch 'Daddy' onto it?"

The screen only showed the counter and the only thing that could be heard was Marinette's 'Me-OW, Alya' followed by another one.

The class was giggling and soon the last clip rolled in:

"Do you have a message for the class?" Alya asked, standing in front of the camera with Marinette in the background.

"What do you mean for the class?"

"We're gonna play this in class on Monday," Alya said and the look of horror struck Marinette's face.

"If you promise to never speak about this again, I'll bring a box of macaroons for everyone."

The clip ended and suddenly it was of Marinette in a car holding the camera herself.

"Nino, Alya calls you daddy in her sleep."

Alya squeaked on the seat next to her and Marinette giggled with the class as the video ended.


	3. Wisdom teeth removal - Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get surprised at their wedding when Nino and Alya show them clips they've never seen from their teeth removal videos.

"We are gathered here today, well, we heard that speech today already haven't we?," Nino held the mic standing to Adrien's left and the crowd laughed.

"I was very honoured when Adrien asked me to be his best man and to hold a speech in honour of their marriage. I was extremely thrilled, until this guy right here told me I mustn't mention the wisdom teeth removal video," Adrien's eyes widened.

"Seriously, he made me promise not to speak of it, not to play it again for the thousand time ever since we were seventeen," Nino continued and the crowd laughed quietly.

"But, some promises are meant to be broken, don't you think so, Alya,"  Nino smiled sheepishly and looked over to where Alya was getting up from her seat and placing a mic in front of her lips, right from Marinette. Marinette's eyes glistened in panic and she seemed to be saying something to Alya while trying to be quiet (not that the whole crowd didn't hear 'Alya I swear to God').

"I'd like to agree, Nino. Since I was honoured to be your maid of honour, Marinette," she placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "Nino and I decided to prepare a surprise for you both!"

"We've all watched the video, mocked them for years, but what all of you didn't know-" Alya said.

"-There are clips that didn't make it into the videos!" Nino continued and Adrien and Marinette just about lost it. They looked at each other with horrendous looks as their guests yelled in excitement, they watched a projector being set up and in a matter of minutes, teenage Adrien was on screen.

Adrien slapped his hands on his face in embarrassment as video-Adrien danced around the dentist office, or rather flapped his arms in the air ridiculously. Marinette giggled next to him and moved her hand across his back in a comforting motion, but her giggling stopped when the clip was replaced with one of her own.

She was dancing like an idiot, maybe even worse than Adrien when video-Alya's voice suddenly cut in: "Why don't you try twerking?" Apparently, drugged Marinette thought it was a great idea and began doing it right away, not that it looked at all like twerking, she looked like a fish out of water.

Marinette hid her red face in her arms on the table as everyone laughed and when she looked over to Adrien, she realised he was blushing (maybe even more than she was).

"What's got you blushing?"

"Oh, shut up," he said and looked away and she grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him closer and leaning her head on his shoulder.

When they looked at the screen again it was Adrien lying in the chair smiling while looking at the ceiling. "What you thinking about, dude?" Nino's voice said.

"Nothing," video-Adrien smiled and looked away like a Disney channel teenage girl who received a text from her first boyfriend.

"Come, on tell me, I won't tell anyone," Nino whispered.

"Won't tell anyone, my ass!" real-time-Adrien screamed over the video and everyone was laughing.

"No, 's embarrassing," video-Adrien pushed Nino away and  _giggled_. Yes, giggled. Marinette cooed at the sight and looked over to Adrien's slight blush on his face and kissed his cheek. He looked over at her and squeezed her arm.

"Come on, tell me, man."

Adrien looked to the side and mumbled a long sentence, but it was unclear both because he was whispering and because the way he spoke was distorted.

"What did you say?"

"We were talking about Marinette and I thought of her a-" he looked to the side and he was blushing.

"Her what?"

"Ass," he said and threw himself on the floor from the chair. The guest laughed as Marinette gaped and looked over at Adrien.

"You do have a pretty nice ass."

"Adrien!" she smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"Shut up, you love me."

"Unfortunately."

A clip of Marinette sitting on the floor with her legs crossed was shown and she looked over at Alya. "Do you think he has abs?"

Alya was laughing, both in the video and in real life.

"I think he does," video-Marinette nodded to herself and hummed. Marinette took a sip of her drink, trying to ignore Adrien's furious eyebrow wiggling.

After a couple of seconds, she looked up at Alya again and said; "I want to touch his abs." Marinette spit out her drink as Adrien smirked as he whispered into her ear: "Any time, babe," and she pushed him away by the face.

A clip of Adrien laughing like an idiot was shown, and it that wasn't funny enough he looked over at Nino and slapped his own cheeks.

"What's wrong with you, dude."

Adrien laughed again and started singing: "I can't feel my face when I'm with you."

Marinette was still sitting on the floor when she was on the screen again. When the blond nurse came into the room to grab something she quickly got up and said: "When can I get my teeth back?"

The nurse smiled gently and said: "We don't usually give those back."

"Why not? They are mine." The nurse kept smiling when Marinette's eyes widened.

"Has anybody ever told you you look exactly like Adrien-"

"YOU HAVE!" the nurse screamed out of frustration before leaving the room.

The screen was suddenly split into two, one side being Adrien, one Marinette.

"She'd be the perfect girl to marry," Adrien's clip played then stopped.

"God, Alya, I'd marry him in a heartbeat," Marinette's clip played right after.

Adrien and Marinette looked over at each other fondly and he pressed a quick peck on her lips before looking over at the screen again.

"What do you think your marriage would look like?" a question stood on the screen.

"Three kids, at least," Adrien said.

"Three kids," Marinette lifted three fingers and giggled.

The screen was cut into two and at the same time they said: "and a hamster!"

"I would take care of the kids all day longgg," Adrien said with his eyes closed and head leaning to the side.

"I don't know how I would be with them all the time with sewing and everything," Marinette groaned.

"But I don't think she'll ever fall in love with me, Nino," video-Adrien sniffled.

"What's the point of talking about this when we know he won't ever look my way," Marinette smiled but her eyes were filled with tears.

The clip no longer showed the dentist room as pictures shifted on the screen.

A picture of the two of them from the back while playing Mecha Strike III.

A picture of Marinette watching Adrien from her seat.

A picture of Marinette asleep in Adrien's arms on Alya's couch when they were supposed to be doing their history project.

A picture of Adrien looking at Marinette fondly on their graduation without her looking back at him.

A picture of Malon jumping on Adrien's back and Marinette running towards them with a terrified expression.

A picture of Adrien on one knee and Marinette crying her eyes out.

Suddenly Nino and Alya were on screen standing next to each other.

"We put this together to show you how perfect you are for each other, so you can have something to look back on at all times."

"But before things get sappier than they are," Alya pointed to the camera, "Marinette wipe those tears off your face," she smiled and Marinette wiped the tears she didn't even know had fallen.

"As she was saying before things get sappier, here are a couple more clips."

Adrien was standing in the corner of the room in front of the mirror above the small sink.

"Why are these swollen?" he patted his cheeks.

"They took your wisdom teeth out," Nino said behind the camera.

Adrien looked over to Nino and Nino already knew what was going to come out of his mouth: "Not so wise anymore, am I."

Nino's groan could be heard and he walked away from Adrien.

"Don't you think that's absolutely CATastrophic!"

"You never change, huh?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"Never, my lady."

Marinette was out typing on her phone and Alya asked her what she was doing. "Just tweeting," Marinette answered.

The screen was filled with 20 identical tweets tweeted minutes apart (They took my fucking teeth)

"Why isn't my Twitter working?"

"Oh it's working well, girl," her best friend chuckled.

 When Adrien appeared on screen again Nino asked him: "How are you going to take photo shoots with that swollen face?"

"My dad gave me a couple days off," Adrien smiled cheekily.

"Really, how did that happen?"

"I told him," Adrien stood up, "old man, just give me a couple days off, or else." Adrien hid behind Marinette's small frame when he felt his father glance at him ("You do realise he knows you're still here?" "Mari, goddamit shut up.")

"Really?"

"Hell, no."

The next clip played: "What would you say to Adrien if you didn't go all stupid around him?"

"Yo, hot stuff," Marinette smiled, "I want to girlfriend you, I mean I want to be the boyfriend to your, no wait I mean-" she groaned.

Adrien was sitting upright next to Marinette again and he looked over and said: "Aw babe, you had a crush on me."

"We're married!"

"Do you think Marinette would mind if I wore a Ladybug themed suit to our wedding?" video-Adrien asked. Marinette looked over to him and smirked confidently: "Speaking of crushes."

Adrien yelled across the auditorium again: "I wanted a tie she didn't let me!"

"And she could sew a Chat Noir themed dress for herself!"

"I would call her Meowrinette for the rest of our lives." video-Adrien said.

"That's not such a bad idea, y'know," Adrien smiled over to Marinette.

"Chaton, don't you dare."

The final clip played and Marinette was leaning on her dad for support mumbling something.

"What did she say Mme Dupain-Cheng?" Alya asked Sabine.

"I don't know, it was probably about Adrien, though." Sabine giggled.

"Not that we mind, though," Tom said.

Marinette looked over to where her parents were sitting and smiled.

The screen said 'Congratulations' and Marinette and Adrien kissed for the 100th time that day.

"Much better than a speech right?" Nino said into his mic and the crowd cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, for leaving kudos and comments, I had a fun time writing this because of all the support!
> 
> I hope you've liked the story, even if it was short, I liked taking this journey with all of you!


End file.
